Many businesses include large databases that include base tables of data that can be searched using queries. Due to the large volumes of data that can be included in the base tables, such queries can typically take relatively large amounts of time. A materialized view is a database object that can contain the results of a query, such that they can be established as local copies of data located remotely, or used to create summary tables based on aggregations of the data of a given one or more base tables. Materialized views thus allow reuse of the computation effort of a query, such that some complex queries can return results from a materialized view much more rapidly than from the corresponding base table.